etomfandomcom-20200214-history
Blocks
Alpha, 2010 On September 8 2010 Tye started playing Minecraft (Alpha 1.1.1) because a friend who had played infdev had told him about it. He told Jared and Vlad about it, who bought it. Kenji's Servers, 2011 Reverie Technology gained control of Hinoa's space exploration under Prime Minister Emperor, and they discovered Grandland but didn't reveal it to Hinoa. Kenji hosted a Minecraft server. Emp lived in the mountain while Kenji and Tye built a city. Kenji and Tye while in the basement of the library lit up some cactus green, which caused the library to burn down. We brought in some people from Roblox, some of whom griefed. Kenji's internet made the servers very laggy so in July Kenji went and met Drew and played with him. With Emp isolated in the mountains he wasn't there to counter balance Tyecifur's corruption. The corruption drove Hinoan spies that had been working in Reverie mad and they destroyed the first city. A primal spirit of the land, Kimoshinkov then chased them off and offered the remains of UCL salvation as long as they worshiped him. The spies were never found. It is suspected that these denizens became TVO later on. Kenji left to explore the world and befriended two gods, Kimoshinkov and Silent Myst. Kimo's Server, Sept 2011 - Jan 2012 On September 8, 2011 Kenji invited Emp and Tye onto Kimo's Minecraft server. They grew rich by creating "Sandactories" and creating profitable sand from nothing. Then a clan called Disfigured attacked, and Tye and Emp not knowing how factions worked cause Armok to fall. Kimo exiled Kenji, Tye and Emp. Tye invited Jared and Vlad into the group and Omniverse was formed. When attacked by barbarians, the UCL citizens integrated into Armok had no idea how to fight, as they were used to Hinoan technology. The desert city fell and as punishment Armok exiled the UCL citizens. Emperor took leadership, saying a god; Omnus told him to build a tower and to call the group Omniverse. While collecting resources for he Omnitower, Corvellus of TVO ambushed Kenji sparking a war. Omnitower, Corner Inn, Biodome, Milk Bar; Omniverse would create, and TVO would destroy. One day Kenji asked to meet with the leader of TVO alone. Warlady Kuro Sutoka surprisingly took his offer and they met under a lone tree on a hill. Kenji seduced Kuro, and Kuro Masa Forever was carved into the tree. Kenji had the location of TVO's Obsidian Tower. The factions of Grandland; Omniverse, DeCasa, and Armok joined together to attack TVO. Their tower was filled with traps but the alliance succeeded, killing all but Corvellus and Sutoka who escaped. While collecting lava in the Nether for the Omnitower, Kenji was ambushed by TVO and led to an outbreak of war between TVO and Omniverse. TVO under pressure from an alliance of Omniverse, DeCasa, and Armok attacked the Armok tower then left the server. With TVO gone the server entered a new era. Tye, Emp and Kenji joined Armok and together Armok built a giant spaceship. Emp wanting to expand upon the creative skills he gained in Roblox built the Crystallis; a giant glass pyramid covered in lava in Kimoshiniv Land, which acted as a portal hub to Armok's Enderprise. An explosion was heard and Kimo and Bryan were no where to be found. Without their captain or pilot Tye, Emp, Kenji, and Pyriite struggled to keep the damaged Enderprise flying and crashed it into Grandland. '' Drew's Server, Feb 2012 - April 2012 Kenji invited us onto Drew's server, where we re-met Harthhammer who we had met on Roblox previously. Harth created Harthstone, so we made a road and down it started to make a new Tower of Omnus. Drew's server had a dream world plugin, which Tyecon and Emp used to duplicate items to build with. We met tons of people here including Linrando, Squill, TheGodiz, Lannern, chrischief, Xember, and Redbarony. ''Upon leaving the destroyed Enderprise a distraught dwarf shouted at them as the crash destroyed a part of his home mountain range. The group realized the dwarf was Harth who they knew from Hinoa. He had been working for Reverie, landed on Grandland, and decided to settle here. But that was 20 Furlongs ago. The group realized Kimo must've destroyed himself and possibly Bryan attempting to create a Warp Drive, as that would be the only thing powerful enough that could send them through time. Emperor and Tye's Keycubes started to corrupt each other, gaining powerful magic powers and causing Emp to say that he himself was Omnus. Kenji was somehow resistant to the corruption and acted as a voice of reason, calming them and keeping them from acting out too much. They used their magic to literately turn dreams into reality. The gifts they gave their people made them truly believe they were gods. But the primal spirit of the land, The Silent Mysts got angry at this new competition and struck down the tower of Omnus, and put them through a nightmare where everyone was dying without the ability to spawn again. Tye was the last man standing so he was allowed to escape. Drew's Chronicles, March 2012 Drew turned his server into a PVP server to make a YouTube series about it. Tyecon programmed a plugin that would make players not drop their items on death, rather just lose them forever. Emperor had been banished leaving Tyecon to lead Omniverse in the mean time. Without Emp around Tye gave into Tyecifur. It cursed the land and caused the once peaceful lands to go to war with one another, and death would destroy all of a persons possessions. Kenji terrified of Tye finally fell to Tyecifur's corruption, turning him into a weaboo. Silent Myst, upset that his old friend Kenji had become corrupted by Tyecifur became corrupted himself and filled with blood-lust. He created a vessel, who was named Andrew and became a mighty warlord. He created an army and struck Omniverse and Tyecifur down, banishing them. Tye's Servers, Sept 2012 - March 2013 Around this time Omniverse played Tekkit and Feed the Beast on servers hosted by Tyecon. Omniverse, with Tyecon had been banished by Andrew to the same place Emperor had been. Back at the Reverie labs on Junipera. After going to war with Hinoa again and reviving Reverie they were able to return to Grandland. They found an uninhabited part of the planet and founded the Omni Empire. The primal spirit of this land was Bobo the Magnificent, a trickster of a god. He turned Emp into a panda, and Emp in return absorbed him. Reunited Omniverse grew to new heights of science, magic and power. They created New Erinburgh as the centre of science, founding Reverie's new HQ here. Tye created Ashenvale, a school for magic. Emp created the Skylands, an army of airships and the Emperial Throne. They heard their people were terrorized by a dark spirit called Herobrine, so they banded together to destroy him. After invading a mansion and clearing it of legions of horrors Herobrine taunted them, saying that they were the ones enslaving their people and corrupting their lands. Emp and Tye blamed each other for creating and absorbing the Keycubes. The only thing they agreed upon was to imprison the Dark Lord Squill. They fought, destroying the Omni Empire their powers, and Omniverse in the process. Post Apocalypse, March 2013 Emperor went to play with Harth and Strandal. Tye and the remains of Omniverse used the name Divergence Gaming. Tye hosted a Hexxit server and built a magic school. Game diversity evolved into Dota, CS GO, and Tera. Their lands destroyed Emperor fled to live with Harth and his half-elf friend Strandal in distant lands. Tye and whoever remained of Omniverse found Ashenvale to be the least destroyed so they settled there. Tye reopened his magic academy to try and gain some of his powers back. Jared started teaching counter terrorism tactics, Pyriite handed out quests to students, and Tye started battle simulations. Harth came to visit and offered to make a peace council between Tye and Emp. Tye, Emp, and Harth met up and made up. Tye and Emp in order to seal the pact in blood exploded Harth into little pieces, knowing he would just respawn. The Epitome of Mediocrity was founded. They returned to Herobrine's mansion, and claimed it as their own. Grand Mansion, Jan 2014 Shortly after EToM was formed Tye hosted a Feed the Beast server. Emp, Tye, Kenji, Vlad, Jared, Harth, and Pyriite played on this server. This is where Pyriite made most of the EToM art, and where most of the lore formed. Tye experimented with magic that made him go insane. Emp made gardens, cooked, was the mom, and made a statue of Alex Berlow. Jared became a meth-head and started to believe he's batman. Vlad and Kenji raised wyverns and rode them around like the scalies they are. Harth and Tye made Lamp porn. “Come on in” Harth told Tye. Tye enters Harth’s small office. It smelt kind of funny and there was just a desk and a couch in the corner. Harth gestured towards the couch and Tye sat down. “So you know why you’re here today?” Harth asked. “No” Tye replied. Harth walks into a sideroom. Then he came out with a lamp. A golden lamp with a red lamp shade. “Whoa I’m not sure about this!” Tye exclaimed. Harth silently hands over a few hundred roubles. “Eh I’m still not sure”. A few more hundred roubles. Harth sets up the camera then Tye strips in front of the lamp.Then all the sudden as Tye was doing his thing Kenji busted in through the door! Wearing a nano suit that makes him look like a robocop he places down a smoke bomb and shouts “GET ON THE GROUND”! Tye yells “NEVER TRUST A FUCKING DWARF” and escapes out the door without his clothes. And that was how Dwazzers was shut down. Always_a_Spaceman.jpg|Kenji Fantasanista.jpg|Tyecon's Robes The_Graham-Smith_Seclusion.jpg|Jared Mother_Emp.jpg|Moma Emp Server_Temptation.jpg|Tyecon's Magic Berlow.jpg|Statue of Berlow Drew's Redcubed Server, June 2014 On June 22, 2014 Drew created the redcubed public server. The city Brookport was created by Emp, Tye, Pyriite, Maxor, Alex, Kenji, Reece, Zoe, and Wish. Xaleos was created by Xember and provides opposition. Drew removed mcmmo because he intended it to be behind a paywall, which causes the group to leave. Nana's Modpack Server, December 2014 On December 7, 2014 for Christmas Emp, Tye, Jared, Linrando, and Sam played on Nana’s modpack server. Emp farms, Tye magics, Jared goes into space. The usual. Strandal's Server, May 2015 On May 5, 2015 Emp, Tye, Pyriite, Logan, Tuque and Harth play on Strandal’s minecraft server. Emp and Tye found the Neuport Empire. Strandal mad that we dug out a large part of underneath his land for resources started a cold war, which Harth helped resolve. Drew's Feed the Beast Server, June 2015 On June 19, 2015 Drew created Redcubed Feed the Beast. Emp, Kenji, Tye, Harth, Strandal and Wish build the city of Serendipity. Tye apprentices Harth into dark magic. Tye gives birth to a mini-Tye who is later possibly killed by Harth. Wish and her friend are enslaved by pharaoh Emp and they build a huge pyramid and city. Harth goes insane and turns into a vampire, and order to fight him Tye become a werewolf. Strandal becomes Harth's blood bag. New Xaleos provides opposition. Tye unleashed an uncontrollable magic upon the world that turned a large portion of it into desert and deserts. Eventually people just got bored or busy and left the server. Drew's Vanilla Server, March 2016 On March 29, 2016 Emp, Tye, Jared, Harth, and Strandal play on Drew’s vanilla server. Emp and Tye make Alabaster City. Jared elytras around and steals stuff. Harth and Strandal make their Blackrum town. Xaleos provides opposition. Drew was too busy to maintain the server so the group left. Emp's Server, May 2016 Emp hosts a minecraft server. Emp dungeon masters for Tye, Harth, Strandal, Logan, Max, Alex, Reece, Zoe, Jared, Jarod, Jason, and Kenji. Everyone does their own thing at first, all living together. But people start stealing as items aren't shared, they didn't agree with each other's building so they broke into separate warring factions. The chapel of the worms (earth): Max, Alex, Reece, Zoe. The bandits of the skies(air): Jared, Jarod, Jason. The kingdom of the sun(fire):Strandal, Harth, Logan. The lords of the ocean(water): Tye, Kenji, Linrando. The server grew inactive and was shutdown. GT New Horizons, October 2016 Emp, Tye, Kenji, sometimes Harth, and Tony played on the GT New Horizons technic pack. The server was based around a questbook progression system going through many mods.Category:Games Category:Lore